Reset
by Nura Lau
Summary: Meskipun aku mati berkali-kali dan terlahir kembali kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. /"Aku ingin bertemu Akashi-kun."/ Warning inside! DLDR, Happy reading minna-san :)
1. Chapter 1

_That face, how to say it? Soft hair... beautiful blue eyes..._

_I can remember it, but still... I can't draw it through my canvas._

_Are you real? Or just illusion that come into my every dream?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kurobas sepenuhnya punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei, hanya Kurokonya yang milik Akashi :)**

**WARNING: SHO-AI, MISS TYPO, ALUR KECEPATAN, DLL**

**Pair AkaKuro / ...xKuro**

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

_"Wajah itu... bagaimana melukisnya?"_

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah tengah duduk di kursi taman. Tiba-tiba taman yang menjadi background menghilang digantikan latar hitam pekat.

Kedua tangan pemuda itu menutup wajah tampannya. Bacground hitam pekat yang sama sekali dia tidak ingin lihat datang lagi.

Puk!

Sebuah tangan halus mulai mengusap pelan surai merah crimson yang membuat pemiliknya mendongak ingin tahu.

Manik heterokrom miliknya menangkap pemuda bersurai biru muda bermanik aquamarine sedang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

Panas matahari melesak masuk dari celah jendela kamar milik seorang pemuda dengan surai crimson. Manik heterokromnya sedikit terlihat saat suara berisik alarm mulai berbunyi.

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya terburu-buru. Tidak peduli kantuk masih menyerangnya, dia mengambil sebuah kuas dan kanvas dari meja kecil di sebelah kasur king sizenya.

Tangannya dengan cepat mencelupkan kuas ke tempat cat air yang sudah diisi oleh berbagai warna.

Setelah warna biru muda menempel di ujung kuasnya, dia mulai menggambar.

Menggambar sosok dalam mimpinya barusan. Sosok yang selalu gagal dia lukis. Sosok yang dia inginkan.

Tangannya seketika terhenti. Padahal dia ingat betul wajah sosok itu, tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa melukisnya?

Dengan kasar, dia melempar kanvas yang sudah dipenuhi warna biru muda itu ke sudut ruangan.

Di sudut ruangan terdapat tumpukan kanvas dengan goresan biru muda yang mendominan. Itu bukti sudah berkali-kali dia gagal melukis sosok dalam mimpinya.

"Wajah itu... bagaimana aku melukisnya? Padahal terlihat jelas dalam pikiranku." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sudah ratusan lukisan yang sudah dia lukis. Hanya satu lukisan yang dia gagal selesaikan. Lukisan pria bersurai biru muda yang dia inginkan.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu duduk di pinggiran kasurnya menatap tajam sudut ruangan tempat dia melempar kanvas tadi.

"Aku harus melukisnya. Aku tidak pernah gagal. Aku harus mencarinya."

Padahal dirinya sendiri tidak tahu kalau sosok itu nyata atau tidak. Bisa jadi sosok itu hanya khayalannya semata. Khayalan yang merasuk ke dalam mimpinya setiap malam.

_Kriingg kriingg_

Dering telepon membuyarkan lamunannya dan meraih handphone berwarna merah darah yang ada di ujung kasur king sizenya.

"Halo, Akashi Seijuurou di sini. Apa kepentinganmu menelponku? Cepat katakan karena aku sibuk." katanya setelah membuka flip handphonenya dan mendekatkannya di telinga.

"Uhh, Sei-chan dingin seperti biasanya~" sahut orang yang menghubungi Akashi.

"Cepat katakan saja, Reo." Akashi mendecakkan lidah kesal. Dirinya sangat tidak suka basa basi.

"Baiklah, siang nanti akan ada rapat tentang pameran lukisan minggu depan dan kuharap Sei-chan bisa hadir." jelas pemuda yang dipanggil Reo itu.

"Dimana?" tanya Akashi malas.

Kalau ini bukan karena pekerjaan, dia sangat malas keluar rumah hari ini—apa lagi yang mengajak itu asistennya, Mibuchi Reo. Sudah bisa dipastikan moodnya makin jelek.

"Di kafe Murasaki. Kau tahu?"

"Yeah, aku akan datang nanti siang."

"Sip deh, Sei-chan~"

_Tutt tutt_

Akashi langsung memutus sepihak teleponnya agar Mibuchi tidak melanjutkan bicara yang tidak penting lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sudah 5 tahun dia bekerja menjadi pelukis di sebuah galeri ternama di Jepang.

Dia mulai bekerja di usia yang sangat dini, yaitu 13 tahun dan sudah mendapat banyak penghargaan.

Tetapi, Akashi sendiri tidak menganggap hal itu hebat. Bisa dibilang dia belum puas. Dia baru puas saat bisa melukis pria yang terus menghantui mimpinya selama bertahun-tahun.

...

Langkah kecil dan tertatih-tatih membawa seorang anak kecil menuju toko bunga di pinggir jalan.

Kantong berisi bunga di pelukannya bergoyang seirama dengan langkahnya yang kecil itu.

"Ah, terima kasih Tetsu-kun sudah membantuku! Aku benar-benar tertolong!" kata wanita bersurai peach menghampiri anak kecil itu dan mengambil kantong dari tangan mungilnya.

"Sama-sama, Momoi-san," kata anak kecil itu mendongak menatap wanita yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ayo masuk, Tetsu-kun!" ajak Momoi sambil tersenyum ke arah Kuroko kemudian masuk ke toko bunga miliknya.

Toko bunga Momo terletak di pinggir jalan raya. Tempatnya yang strategis dan pemiliknya yang cantik dan masih muda membuat toko itu selalu ramai.

Anak yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu mengikuti Momoi yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke toko bunga berukuran medium itu.

"Ini bunga pesanan Anda, maaf membuat menunggu!" Momoi menyerahkan kantong berisi bunga _Hortensia_ segar pada pelanggannya yang sudah menunggu.

Pelanggan yang menunggu itu tersenyum manis. "Tidak apa, terima kasih. Ini uangnya." Pelanggan itu mengambil bunga yang dibelinya lalu menyerahkan uang pada Momoi.

Momoi membungkukan badannya ketika pelanggan itu meninggalkan toko bunga.

Momoi membalikan tubuhnya menatap Kuroko yang sedari tadi setia di belakangnya. Kemudian Momoi mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kuroko.

"Ini bagian Tetsu-kun hari ini," kata Momoi tersenyum hangat.

Kuroko mengambil uang dari tangan Momoi dengan mata berbinar tapi ekspresinya minim.

"_Arigatou_, Momoi-san. _Mou arigatou_ karena sudah mengizinkan anak SMP sepertiku bekerja paruh waktu di sini."

Anak SMP memang seharusnya tidak boleh bekerja paruh waktu. Apa lagi kelas 1 SMP seperti Kuroko, tapi karena Momoi tidak tega menolak permintaan Kuroko yang merupakan tetangganya jadi Momoi mengizinkan Kuroko bekerja di tempatnya. Dengan syarat tidak boleh memberi tahu siapa pun.

Momoi mengelus pelan surai biru muda milik Kuroko.

"_Doita_ Tetsu-kun," Momoi melepaskan tangannya dari surai biru muda milik Kuroko. "Ngomong-ngomong Tetsu-kun ingin membeli apa sampai bekerja paruh waktu?"

Kuroko memasukan uang ke dalam sakunya kemudian menatap manik pink Momoi. "Aku ingin membeli tiket pameran Lukisan Kyoto minggu depan."

"Hee, Tetsu-kun suka lukisan?" tanya Momoi heran tidak sangka anak kecil seperti Kuroko tertarik dengan lukisan karena biasanya anak seumuran Kuroko lebih menyukai komik atau video game.

Kuroko menjawab dengan anggukan singkat. "Tapi meskipun aku suka lukisan, aku tidak bisa melukis."

Gadis bersurai peach itu tertawa kecil. "Ah, aku kelupaan sesuatu. Tetsu-kun bisa berjaga sebentar di sini?"

"Tentu."

Momoi meraih tas kecil berwarna pink dari kasir lalu beranjak menuju pintu keluar toko.

"Sebentar, kok tidak akan lama!" katanya kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu toko.

Kuroko bisa melihat Momoi terburu-buru dari kaca jendela toko yang berukuran besar dan dihiasi beberapa pot bunga.

Kuroko memutuskan untuk menyiram tanaman yang ada di dekat jendela sambil menunggu Momoi kembali.

Gadis itu sudah seperti kakak perempuan Kuroko. Meskipun Momoi bawel dan cerewet, dia itu baik dan perhatian sekali dengan Kuroko.

Bibir Kuroko tersenyum tipis saat menyiram bunga mawar merah. Dia suka sekali warna merah.

...

Manik heterokrom Akashi menatap malas orang-orang yang ada di depannya.

Sekarang kumpulan seniman itu sedang mengadakan rapat santai disebuah kafe di pinggir jalan.

Meja yang ditempati para seniman itu ada di teras Murasaki's Cafe. Mereka lebih suka rapat di luar sambil menikmati angin musim gugur.

Ya, musim panas akan segera berakhir. Daun-daun berbagai warna berguguran menyebar ditiap jalan.

"Sudah kubilang, di pameran nanti kita harus memberi kesempatan buat pelukis yang lain untuk unjuk gigi. Kenapa harus karya Akashi terus yang dipamerkan?" kata seorang berbadan besar berkulit tan bernama Nebuya.

Mibuchi yang berada di sebelah Akashi mendengus. "Aku, sih tidak keberatan toh aku tidak terlalu terlibat dalam acara itu. Kau harus bilang langsung pada Sei-chan."

Mendengar namanya di sebut-sebut, Akashi mendelik ke arah Mibuchi.

"Oi, Akashi. Bagaimana kalau kau mengalah kali ini? Orang-orang juga bosan lihat lukisanmu terus. Mereka butuh sesuatu yang ba—"

"Kau yakin?" potong Akashi tatapan malasnya diganti dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk. "Selama ini tidak ada pengunjung pameran yang mengeluh masalah lukisanku."

"O—oi!" Nebuya seketika gugup dan tubuh besar gelapnya gemetar.

"Oh iya, kalau kau ingin lukisanmu yang dipajang di toilet itu masuk pameran, sebaiknya kau jangan bermimpi. Lukisan seperti itu taruh saja ditempatnya." Akashi menyesap cangkir teh di tangannya.

"Di tempat sampah."

BRAK!

Tangan besar Nebuya memukul keras meja yang dihuni para seniman itu.

Seniman yang lain terlihat panik sementara Akashi kembali menyeruput tehnya.

"Jaga mulutmu, Akashi!"

"Hei, jangan bertengkar di sini!" teriak seorang pria kurus berambut hitam. Mata kirinya tertutup poni panjangnya.

Pria itu menghampiri meja yang menjadi sumber keributan sambil membawa kantong berisi bunga berwarna biru muda —_Hortensia_.

Dari dalam kafe, keluar seorang laki-laki tinggi bersurai ungu panjang sebahu yang juga ikut menghampiri meja itu.

"Ada apa ini, Muro-chin?~" tanya raksasa ungu itu dengan nada malas.

Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Himuro Tatsuya itu mendelik ke arah raksasa ungu yang baru datang.

"Mereka ribut di sini, Atsushi." kata Himuro pelan lalu beralih ke arah Nebuya yang mematung. "Bisakah kalian pergi dari sini? Kalian membuat pelanggan kami yang lain ketakutan."

Raksasa ungu pemilik kafe menatap tajam ke arah Nebuya membuat pria besar berkulit tan itu merinding.

Dan memang benar. Para pelanggan yang juga mengambil meja di teras tengah meringkuk ketakutan disertai bisikan-bisikan kecil.

Nebuya bangkit meninggalkan kafe sambil mengumpat kurang ajar diikuti seniman yang tadi bersamanya.

Yang tersisa di teras kafe hanyalah Mibuchi dan Akashi.

Himuro menghela napas panjang saat Nebuya dan kawanannya sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Murasakibara menatap bawaan Himuro dengan tatapan yang malas, tapi tersirat ingin tahu.

"Apa yang kau bawa, Muro-chin?"

"Oh ini," Himuro membuka bungkus kantong berisi bunga, lalu menunjukkannya pada Murasakibara. "Bunga Hortensia."

"_Hortensia_?" ulang pemilik Murasaki's Cafe itu kebingungan mendengar nama asing di telinganya.

"_Hortensia_ itu nama jenis bunga, Atsushi," sambung Akashi yang sepertinya tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

Murasakibara dan Himuro entah kenapa menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Akashi. Mereka ikut duduk di meja yang dihuni seniman yang mereka usir—dengan cara halus tentunya.

"Bunga itu memiliki nama latin Hydrangea Macrophylla dan tumbuh di sekitar kuil _Kannon-ji_ yang ada di kota ini—Kyoto." lanjut Akashi saat manik heterokromnya mendapati tatapan ingin tahu dari—bisa dibilang— teman-temannya.

"Hee Aka-chin tahu banyak ya," kata Murasakibara.

"Itu pengetahuan umum Atsushi," kata Akashi, tegas.

Pemuda yang memiliki tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya tertawa geli melihat bosnya memasang wajah bingung.

Sebenarnya Akashi paling tidak suka banyak bicara, tapi kalau menyangkut hal yang disukainya dia akan menjadi orang yang benar-benar berbeda.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia menyukai bunga Hortensia. Menurutnya semua bunga sama saja, tapi Hortensia berbeda. Selain tumbuh di daerah tempat tinggalnya, Hortensia memiliki warna yang menjadi warna kesukaannya sekarang.

Biru muda.

"Hmm... _Hortensia_, ya? Jarang-jarang ada yang menjual bunga seperti ini," sambung Mibuchi sambil membuka lebih lebar kantong yang sudah diletakan di tengah meja dan menampakan warna biru muda cerah dari sana.

"Yah, memang jarang, tapi karena sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur bunga ini mulai banyak tumbuh." kata Himuro dengan senyuman manis andalannya.

"Lalu, untuk apa Muro-chin membeli bunga ini?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Untuk dipajang di tokomu Atsushi." jawab Himuro seadanya tapi tidak menghilangkan senyuman manis dari wajahnya.

Sedari tadi manik heterokrom Akashi terus menatap bunga _Hortensia_ yang ada di tengah meja.

Mendadak dia teringat mimpinya. Tatapannya langsung beralih ke jalan raya di depan kafe. Kedua matanya menyipit saat melihat pemandangan yang tidak asing, tapi dia belum pernah lihat secara nyata sebelumnya.

"Aku membelinya di toko bunga di seberang jalan," lanjut Himuro sambil menunjuk ke arah toko bunga Momo yang ada berhadap-hadapan dengan kafe.

Manik heterokrom Akashi membulat tiba-tiba saat melihat anak kecil dengan ekspresi datar sedang menyiram bunga mawar dari balik jendela kaca.

Anak itu punya semua yang dia inginkan.

Rambut biru muda.

Manik biru laut.

Kulit putih pucat.

"Hei, itu '_kau_', kan?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

(a/n) pertama" minta maaf buat minna yang nunggu ff saya yang lain, berhubung mau lebaran saya mau minta maaf sm semuanya yg sudah saya nodai(?) lahir dan batin, :)

Mind to read and review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**Warning : Shonen-ai, AU, Miss Typo, OOC, dll.**

**Pair : AkaKuro, ...xKuro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hei itu 'kau', 'kan?

Sepersekian detik pemuda bersurai merah itu terpaku di tempatnya. Akashi terprsona –mungkin. Manik heterochromenya tidak lepas memandangi anak bersurai baby blue di seberang jalan.

"―kue keju ini enak sekali! Sei-chan kau harus mencobanya―eh, Sei-chan?" Mibuchi berhenti mencicipi kue keju yang dipesannya, menatap heran bosnya―yang seperti melamun.

"Dia…"Akashi menunjuk anak kecil di seberang jalan, penghuni meja mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Akashi, penasaran.

"Siapa anak itu?" tanya Akashi tanpa melepas pandangannya.

"Oh~" Murasakibara menguap sebentar, "itu Kuro-chin."

"Kuro-chin?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya," sambung Himuro seraya bangkit ingin beranjak dari sana. "Dia anak yang aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Akashi penasaran.

"Yah, dia tidak seperti anak kecil biasanya, kau tahu. Dia seperti orang dewasa yang terjebak dalam tubuh anak kecil," jelas Himuro kemudian mengambil kantong bunga yang ada di meja, menatap intens bunga itu.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya. Dia selalu melakukan apa pun sendirian―seperti orang dewasa kebanyakan."

"Kuro-chin bahkan kerja sambilan. Anak yang benar-benar aneh, biasanya anak kecil tidak mau repot-repot bekerja karena mengandalkan orang tua mereka," Murasakibara juga ikut bangkit dan pergi bersama Himuro karena ada pelanggan yang memanggil mereka―ingin memesan sesuatu.

Sepeninggal Murasakibara dan Himuro, tidak sedetik pun Akashi melepaskan pandangannya. Entah dia mendengar penjelasan barusan atau tidak.

Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang, antara senang dan kebingungan. Anak itu sangat mirip dengan sosok yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Ah, tapi berbeda, yang ada di dalam mimpinya bukanlah anak kecil melainkan pria yang sudah dewasa.

"Jangan dipelototi terus, Sei-chan nanti dia merinding," celetuk Mibuchi, tertawa pelan dan langsung dikirim death glare dari sang emperor di depannya. Mibuchi jadi salah tingkah.

"Ekhm―kalau Sei-chan penasaran, hampiri saja."

"Kau benar," Akashi beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Mibuchi.

Mibuchi hanya melongo menatap kepergian Akashi. Pandangannya langsung beralih ke kue-kue yang di pesannya.

"Siapa yang akan membayar semua ini? Ah, pasti aku lagi," desisnya frustasi.

…

SREK

Pintu toko bunga milik Momoi terbuka. Anak kecil yang tengah menyiram bunga menoleh ke arah pintu dan tersenyum tipis saat mendapati dua anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya mulai memasuki toko.

"_Irrashaimase_," sapa Kuroko sopan.

"Tidak usah formal begitu, Kuroko. Aku ke sini bukan untuk membeli bunga kok," sahut anak bersurai tua coklat, teman sekelas Kuroko.

"Maaf Ogiwara-kun," kata Kuroko datar. "Jadi, apa yang membawa kalian ke sini?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengajakmu bermain bola!" seru anak berambut raven yang ada di sebelah Ogiwara. "Sudah lama kita tidak bermain bola bersama semenjak Tet-chan kerja sambilan."

Kuroko menatap sebentar kedua temannya lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kurasa hari ini juga tidak bisa―kalian tahu, kerja sambilan. Aku juga sedang menunggu Momoi-san kembali."

Anak berambut raven itu memberengut kesal. Tangan kecilnya meremas bola sepak di tangannya, gemas. Sementara Ogiwara hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi ngambek temannya.

Tangan Ogiwara menepuk kasar punggung si anak berambut raven sambil tertawa membuat pemiliknya nyaris terdorong.

"Apa, sih?"

"Kalau Kuroko sibuk, apa boleh buat, 'kan?" kata Ogiwara pelan, anak di sebelahnya memasang ekspresi mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Terima kasih Ogiwara-kun sudah mau mengerti," kata Kuroko halus. "Takao-kun jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, bikin perasaanku tidak enak."

Anak yang di panggil Takao itu mendengus pelan lalu menyodorkan bola di tangannya tepat di depan wajah Kuroko. Kuroko membulatkan maniknya, tidak mengerti maksud Takao.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Setelah Tet-chan membeli tiket… hm―apalah itu! Kita harus bermain bersama lagi."

Kuroko mengangguk singkat diselingi tawa kecil.

…

Pria kurus yang sudah hampir berumur berjalan gontai keluar dari kafe sambil menatap miris dompet di tangannya. Dia mengerutkan dahinya saat mendapati isi dompetnya yang makin menipis karena membayar kue yang luar biasa mahal milik kafe Murasakibara.

Sepanjang jalan dia bergumam sendiri seraya memasukan kembali dompet ke dalam sakunya.

'Sekarang Sei-chan dimana? Ah, dia sedang bersama anak biru itu. Disusul tidak, ya?' pikire Reo, tapi sedetik kemudian pikirannya langsung membantah ide itu. ' Tidak usah, deh lebih baik aku pulang sa―!'

BUK!

Mibuchi hampir terjatuh saat ada pemuda tinggi dan berbadan lumayan besar yang―entah sengaja atau tidak―menabrak bahunya.

"Hei―!"

Sebelum bisa protes lebih jauh, Mibuchi dilempar tatapan menusuk dari orang yang menabraknya. Mibuchi membulatkan matanya agak panik, kemudian bernapas lega saat pemuda itu berlalu begitu saja menuju kafe.

BRUK!

Sekarang Mibuchi benar-benar terjatuh ketika ada gadis bersurai merah muda menabraknya sampai terjungkal. Bokongnya mendarat menyakitkan di aspal trotoar. Gadis yang menabrak Mibuchi juga ikut terjatuh di atas tubuh Mibuchi, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Buru-buru gadis itu bangkit lalu membungkuk dalam di hadapan Mibuchi yang mendongak menatapnya.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku!" kata gadis itu kemudian berlari menuju kafe sambil berteriak, "Kagamin tunggu aku! Hei!"

Mibuchi melongo.

"Astaga," dia memijat keningnya. "Apa dosaku?"

…

Hari semakin sore di kota Kyoto. Sebuah kafe di pinggir jalan terlihat makin sepi. Orang-orang yang selesai menghabiskan waktu di sana perlahan mulai meninggalkan kafe menyisakan sedikit orang di sana.

Di dalam kafe ada meja bundar di dekat jendela yang ditempati oleh pemuda berwajah sangar dan bertubuh tegap bersama gadis bersurai peach di sebelahnya.

"―untung aku cepat datang! Kalau tidak, kepalamu akan mengatakan '_sayonara_' pada badan besarmu itu!" jerit Momoi, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Pria yang diajak bicara Momoi hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Jeritan gadis di sebelahnya cukup membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Nah, Taiga. Jelaskan padaku kenapa Aomine hampir membunuhmu tadi?" pria berwajah manis dengan poni panjang menutup satu matanya menghampiri meja itu, meletakan dua cangkir kopi di sana.

Pria berwajah seram bernama Kagami Taiga itu menghela napas berat lagi. Dia sangat malas bercerita―mengulang kejadian kelam yang baru saja dia alami. Tapi kalau teman baiknya yang meminta, apa boleh buat.

"Aku menabrak nenek tua renta di jalan."

"Hanya itu masalahnya?" Himuro mengernyit tidak percaya.

"Justru itu masalahnya," Kagami berhenti sebentar untuk menyesap kopi yang disediakan di depannya. Kedua alis cabang miliknya bertemu. "Yang kutabrak itu neneknya Ahomine!" lanjutnya.

Himuro membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk menahan tawa.

"Asal Kagamin tahu, Dai-chan sangat menyayangi neneknya," jelas Momoi.

"Yeah aku tahu," Kagami memutar bola matanya malas. "Tapi tidak usah seperti itu juga, 'kan? Dia gila―menurutku. Mana ada polisi lalu lintas membawa-bawa pedang samurai?"

Sekarang Himuro sudah tidak bisa menahan tawa lagi. Dia tertawa dibalik nampan yang tadi dibawanya. Kagami mendengus kesal, bisa-bisanya Himuro tertawa di atas penderitaannya.

"Ah, sudah sore. Sepertinya aku harus kembali untuk menutup toko. Kasihan Tetsu-kun menungguku," Momoi bangkit lalu menatap Himuro sebentar. "Terima kasih kopinya, enak sekali."

Himuro hanya membalas dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Momoi," panggil Kagami tanpa menatap Momoi, sebelum gadis itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kafe. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Kuroko selagi aku tidak ada."

Momoi tersenyum merekah, "sama-sama," sahutnya , pergi meninggalkan kafe.

…

Kedua alis Akashi bertemu saat memasuki toko. Ada tiga anak yang yang sedang memunggunginya dan mereka berbisik-bisik, tapi jangan remehkan pendengaran Akashi. Dia bisa mendengar mereka berbisik lagi pula jaraknya dengan tiga anak itu tidak terlalu jauh.

"Tet-chan, orang itu memperhatikanmu terus," celetuk seorang anak berambut raven. Tentu saja Akashi bisa mendengarnya dan memang benar kalau dia memperhatikan anak berambut biru muda yang sekarang tengah diapit oleh dua temannya.

Kuroko menoleh sebentar untuk memastikan, dengan cepat dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya karena Akashi tengah menatapnya. Bisa dibilang, mereka bertemu pandang tadi.

"Mencurigakan, mungkinkah dia _sugar dady_?" sekarang satu anak bersurai coklat tua di sebelah kanan Kuroko juga ikut menuduh Akashi.

Akashi mengeluarkan kedut di dahinya karena dipanggil sugar dady padahal umurnya baru menginjak 18 tahun, bagaimana bisa anak kurang ajar itu memanggilanya _sugar dady_?

"…"

"…"

"Hei, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" jerit anak bersurai coklat saat kedua temannya melempar pandangan mencela padanya. Dia langsung mengangkat ke dua tangannya. "Oke, mulutku memang begini, memangnya kalian tahu apa itu _sugar dady_? Cuma orang dewasa saja yang tahu."

"Aku tahu itu apa dan lagi Shige-chan, umur kita sama lho."

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Dari Sir Aomine."

"Hah, dari polisi mesum itu? Kau berteman dengannya? Kuberitahu ya, Takao. Lebih baik kau jauh-jauh dari dia, deh―"

"Aomine-kun orang yang baik, kok."

"―dan kau juga Kuroko."

Akashi mendengus kesal karena merasa mereka malah asik membahas _sugar dady_ padahal ada dia di sana.

"Ehem!" Akashi berdehams agak kera untuk membuyarkan pembicaraan mereka dan ternyata itu sukses. Sekarang mereka tengah berbalik menatap Akashi.

Akashi mulai melangkah mendekati rak bunga mawar tangannya dia lipat di depan dada.

"Beraninya kalian mengacuhkan aku. Aku ini pembeli," kata Akashi dingin membuat ketiga anak itu langsung merinding di tempat.

Merasa kalau ini salahnya, Kuroko langsung menghampiri Akashi. Bagaimana pun juga dia bekerja di sini, jadi dia harus membuat pelanggan merasa nyaman kalau tidak nanti toko milik Momoi bisa sepi karenanya.

Akashi melihat Kuroko menghampirinya langsung memundurkan beberapa langkah karena menurutnya Kuroko terlalu dekat. Lalu, kenapa dia gugup begini? Oh, ya tentu saja karena Kuroko itu mirip dengan sosok di mimpinya, jadi Akashi merasa gugup kalau bertemu langsung.

Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, meskipun Kuroko berbeda dengan yang ada di dalam mimpinya, dia manis juga. Surai biru muda, manik biru langit, dan kulit putih pucat milik Kuroko sukses membuat sang pelukis muda merasakan detak jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"_Sumimasen _karena ketidaksopananku, Tuan. Ingin membeli apa?" tanya Kuroko sopan, meskipun suaranya datar tapi sangat lembut membuat Akashi sulit menahan diri untuk tidak menculik anak kecil di depannya.

"Aku ingin membelimu―ah bukan, maksudku, aku ingin membeli bunga mawar," kata Akashi asal tentu saja tujuannya bukan untuk membeli bunga mawar.

'Hiiii!' Dua teman Kuroko jejeritan histeris saat mendengar kalimat pertama Akashi.

Kuroko tidak terlalu mendengarnya karena pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Jadi dia dengan cueknya mengambil beberapa bunga mawar lalu meletakannya di dalam kantong plastik bening.

Kuroko berjalan menuju kasir mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen, "Tuan, ingin tulisan apa di bunganya?"

Akashi meneguk ludahnya. Soalnya posisi Kuroko sangat menantang sekarang, anak bersurai baby blue itu tengah membungkuk membelakangi Akashi. Sehingga tereksposlah bokong Kuroko yang tertutup celana tentunya.

Dengan cepat Akashi menggeleng, mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia berpikiran kotor di saat begini dan lagi di depannya itu anak kecil. Oh ayolah Akashi, kenapa pikiran kotor terlintas saat melihat anak kecil?

"Tulis saja 'jadilah kekasihku' di sana," kata Akashi seraya mengeluarkan dompet dari sakunya, mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari sana. "Dan tulis juga dari Akashi Seijuurou."

Kuroko mulai menulis dan tentu saja Akashi memperhatikannya, mengabaikan dua anak kecil yang kini tengah berbisik membicarakannya.

Kuroko memasukan kertas ke dalam kantong bunga mawar yang di pesan Akashi lalu menerima uang yang di berikan pemuda bersurai merah itu. Sebelum Kuroko menyerahkan bunganya, pemuda bermanik heterochrome itu sudah menuju pintu keluar.

"Tuan, bunganya!" panggil Kuroko sebelum Akashi benar-benar pergi.

Akashi sudah sampai di ambang pintu, menoleh sebentar kea rah Kuroko. "Untukmu," kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Kuroko yang memasang wajah kebingungan.

Manik aquamarine Kuroko menatap bunga mawar di tangannya lalu mengambil kertas yang tadi di tulisnya. Tatapan Kuroko mendadak sayu seraya meremas kertas itu, memasukan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi, Akashi-kun," gumamnya.

…

Sekarang kafe di seberang toko bunga benar-benar sepi yang ada di dalam hanya pemuda berwajah sangar bersama dengan pelayan yang merupakan teman baiknya.

Kagami menatap malas kopi di depannya, mengaduk kopinya menggunakan sendok dengan gerakan memutar yang lambat. Temannya hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan Kagami.

"Tidak diminum?"

"Kau meledekku?" Kagami malah bertanya balik seolah pertanyaan Himuro tadi menyinggungnya dan ternyata memang benar. "Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun di lidahku, semuanya hambar."

Himuro duduk di sebelah Kagami meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas di atas meja di depan Kagami.

"Kopi itu…" Kagami berhenti mengaduk, menatap temannya. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Pahit," itulah yang bisa Himuro jawab pada temannya. Dia juga sulit menggambarkan seperti apa rasa kopi. Di sana ada rasa pahit namun membuat candu, seperti cinta mungkin.

"Bahkan aku tidak tahu rasa pahit. Bisa di bilang aku sudah lupa," dengus Kagami, mengambil tumpukan kertas di depannya.

"Kalau kau ingin bisa merasakan sesuatu lagi, cepatlah selesaikan tugasmu dan jadilah manusia," Himuro menepuk pelan pundak Kagami.

"Yah, kau benar."

"Jangan lakukan kesalahan lagi seperti 13 tahun yang lalu, kau mengerti? Itu hanya akan memperlambat tugasmu. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Shinigami punya perasaan pada manusia," Himuro mendengus sekarang, jarang sekali Kagami melihat ekspresi temannya yang seperti ini.

Kagami membolak-balikan tumpukan kertas di tangannya, sekedar mengalihkan pandangannya dari Himuro. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak punya perasaan padanya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin memilikinya. Hanya itu."

Ekspresi Himuro kembali seperti semula, dia tertawa pelan.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu Akashi Seijuurou?" tanya Himuro.

Satu alis cabang milik Kagami terangkat. "Siapa itu?"

Himuro menghela napas kecewa. "Tidak kusangka ingatanmu sejajar dengan burung," ledek Himuro. "Kau ingat, 13 tahun yang lalu ada anak kecil bersurai merah yang menangis meraung saat gurunya hampir mati?"

Kagami terdiam sebentar, tampak sedang berpikir tapi entahlah dia sedang berpikir atau tidak. Otaknya tengah menggali memori 13 tahun yang lalu, dimana dia melanggar peraturan sebagai seorang Shinigami sehingga tugasnya makin bertambah.

"!"

Manik Kagami nyaris membulat saat mengingatnya. Ya, dia sudah mengingat siapa Akashi Seijuurou.

"Dia bertemu dengan Kuroko tadi," lanjut Himuro.

Kagami mendelik ke arah Himuro. Sekarang tatapan Kagami menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Akashi Seijuurou yang satu matanya berwarna merah itu?"

"Ya."

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis Kagami.

"Kau yakin dia bertemu dengan Kuroko?"

"Sangat yakin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

TBC!

* * *

(A/N) Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, follow, fav, dan yang sudah sempat membaca cerita ini. Sepertinya masih banyak kejanggalan dan aku juga masih kebingungan menentukan genre.

Di chapter 3 nanti akan ada pemecahannya. Sebelum tirai dibuka, maukah minna-san menebak dulu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Karena kurasa aku sudah memberikan sedikit petunjuk pada kalian.

Siapa sebenarnya Kuroko? Siapa yang ada di dalam mimpi Akashi? Siapa sebenarnya Kagami dan Himuro? Dan apa yang terjadi 13 tahun yang lalu?

Dan untuk memperdalam imajinasi kalian:

Kuroko : 13 tahun

Akashi : 18 tahun

Ogiwara : 13 tahun

Takao : 13 tahun

Aomine : 25 tahun (meski belum muncul)

Momoi : 19 tahun

Murasakibara : 25 tahun

Mibuchi : 29 tahun

Kagami : unknown (tapi tampak seperti 20 tahun)

Himuro : unknown (tapi tampak seperti 20 tahun)

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : shonen-ai, au!, ooc, miss typo dll**

**Pair : AkaKuro/KagaKuro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**enjoy~**

* * *

"Kuroko-sensei!"

Panggilan itu disebut oleh beberapa murid sebuah kindergarden sederhana di pinggiran kota Kyoto. Pemuda bersurai baby blue yang sekarang adalah guru TK itu menghampiri anak-anak yang memanggilnya.

Kuroko berjongkok agar sejajar dengan murid-muridnya. "Ada apa? Kalian mau bermain?"

Anak-anak itu mengangguk penuh semangat. Kuroko bangkit untuk mengambil mainan yang dia perlukan untuk bermain bersama muridnya.

Saat mengambil mainan di lemari kelas, dia terkejut ketika menemukan seorang anak bersurai merah yang tengah meringkuk di dalam lemari, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

Dengan cepat Kuroko mengeluarkan anak itu.

"Kenapa bisa ada di lemari?" tanya Kuroko lembut, mengusap punggung anak itu di pelukannya.

Anak itu terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab. "Mereka mengunciku di sana."

Kuroko berbalik menatap satu persatu muridnya. "Siapa yang melakukan ini pada Akashi-kun?"

Murid-murid di kelas itu menundukan wajahnya, Kuroko menghela napas berat.

"Kalian tidak boleh melakukan itu pada teman kalian," kata Kuroko sabar.

"Ta–tapi sensei," seorang anak bersurai abu-abu mulai berbicara dari belakang kelas. "Seijuurou itu anak aneh, sebelah matanya merah. Kami takut jadi kami masukan saja ke dalam lemari. Kami kan tidak ingin dibunuh sama anak iblis."

"Tidak ada yang namanya anak aneh dan anak iblis di dunia ini Haizaki-kun," Kuroko mulai meninggalkan muridnya di kelas. "Aku akan kembali sampai kalian menyadari apa kesalahan kalian dan minta maaf pada Akashi-kun."

* * *

Kuroko sedang bersama muridnya di taman di depan kindergarden. Mereka berdua terdiam, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Akhirnya Kuroko tahu kalau ternyata Akashi itu anak yang pendiam.

"Akashi-kun tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" mau tidak mau Kuroko harus memulai pembicaraan.

Akashi hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau Akashi-kun dijahili, bilang padaku atau guru yang lain saja."

Akashi tidak menjawab melainkan menatap Kuroko. Kuroko agak sedikit terlonjak melihat sikap Akashi yang sekarang tengah menatapnya tajam dengan manik heterochrome miliknya.

"Tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan aku, baik guru atau murid yang di sana," Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pohon tua di sebelah mereka. "Mereka takut padaku. Mereka bilang aku menyeramkan,mereka bilang aku anak iblis, tatapanku aneh dan–"

Puk!

Tangan besar Kuroko mendarat tepat di surai merah milik Akashi, mengusap pelan di sana.

Akashi berhenti bicara dan langsung menatap gurunya. Kuroko tersenyum lembut padanya, senyum yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan dari orang lain, bahkan orang tuanya sendiri.

"Sen–sensei?" Akashi menunggu Kuroko bicara, tapi gurunya tidak melakukannya. Jadi Akashi memilih diam sementara Kuroko masih mengusap kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa detik, Kuroko pun menghentikan kegiatannya. "Sudah tenang?"

Akashi hanya mengangguk lagi.

"Menurutku tatapan Akashi-kun tidak aneh," kata Kuroko, "justru bukannya mata merah itu bagus? Dan lagi bisa berbeda dari orang lain, bukankah itu terlihat istimewa?"

Akashi terdiam, dia masih mencerna tiap kata dari gurunya.

"Warna merah yang seperti itu, aku menyukainya."

Akashi terlonjak sekarang, wajahnya terasa memanas mengetahui kalau ternyata ada yang mengerti dan mengatakan hal sebaik itu padanya.

"Memangnya sensei tidak takut?"

"Kenapa harus takut?" Kuroko malah bertanya balik, muridnya mengerucutkan bibir membuat Kuroko tertawa pelan. "Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Aku menyukainya."

Mau tidak mau Akashi juga tersenyum melihat gurunya tertawa.

"Selain mataku, apa sensei juga menyukaiku?"

Kuroko berhenti tertawa, dia melihat sebentar Akashi. Dia jadi berpikir kalau sikap anak-anak memang unik dan lagi dia juga tidak membenci murid sebelahnya.

"Ya, aku menyukai Akashi-kun."

* * *

Tiap hari di kelas kindergarden Akashi selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kuroko, guru kesayangannya. Kuroko juga tidak keberatan bersama Akashi terus, lagi pula dia suka anak-anak.

Akashi juga merasa hari-harinya di kindergarden lebih menyenangkan dari sebelumnya. Biasanya teman sekelasnya akan menjahilinya atau mengatakan hal buruk padanya, tapi sekarang tidak. Sikap teman sekelasnya sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik padanya.

Semuanya karena Kuroko.

"Akashicchi, itu gambar apa-ssu?" seorang anak bersurai kuning menghampiri Akashi dan menatap penasaran apa yang di gambar Akashi di mejanya.

Akashi mendelik ke arah anak bersurai kuning itu.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Kise Ryota-ssu! Kita sekelas lho, masa Akashicchi tidak tahu aku, hidoi-ssu," Kise mulai mengeluarkan air matanya yang Akashi tahu pasti itu air mata buaya.

"Aku lupa," kata Akashi datar kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Aku sedang menggambar Kuroko-sensei."

Kise menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, "buhh.. itu Kuroko-sensei? Masa semuanya biru muda-ssu? Terus kepalanya penyok," komentar Kise, kurang ajar.

Mendengar perkataan kurang ajar Kise, Akashi mengambil gunting mainan miliknya lalu mengacungkannya pada Kise.

"Ryota, berani sekali kau mengejek gambarku, punya berapa nyawa di rumah, heh?"

"Waa!" Kise mulai berlari keluar kelas, ketakutan melihat Akashi memegang gunting yang dia sangka sebagai gunting sungguhan.

Akashi menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan menggambarnya.

"Akashi-kun tidak boleh mengancam orang seperti itu, lho," suara lembut milik gurunya membuat Akashi berhenti lagi lalu mendongak melihat gurunya sudah ada di depannya. Tersenyum padanya.

Buru-buru Akashi menutup gambarnya, dia jadi kepikiran kata-kata Kise tadi. Memangnya gambarnya seaneh itu?

"Tidak usah ditutup begitu, aku sudah lihat kok," kata Kuroko tersenyum jahil.

Wajah Akashi memanas sampai ke telinga. Perlahan dia menyodorkan gambarnya di depan Kuroko.

"Bagus," komentar Kuroko. "Akashi-kun jadi pelukis saja gambarmu bagus, kurasa Akashi-kun punya bakat."

Akashi terdiam sebentar, menatap gambarnya yang ternyata menurutnya juga aneh. Lalu kenapa gurunya bilang itu bagus? Pasti gurunya berbohong untuk menyenangkan hatinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan jadi pelukis demi Kuroko-sensei dan melukis Kuroko-sensei lebih bagus dari ini," kata Akashi sambil menunjuk gambarnya sendiri.

"Berusahalah, Akashi-kun pasti bisa jadi pelukis hebat."

Cup!

Kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi halus Kuroko. Si empunya kaget dan langsung memgang pipinya barusan dicium murid kesayangannya.

"Aku suka Kuroko-sensei," kata Akashi, "setelah aku jadi pelukis terkenal nanti, maukah Kuroko-sensei jadi kekasihku?"

Kuroko luar biasa kaget mendengar pernyataan Akashi. Memangnya anak kecil bisa sebegini dewasanya? Apa Akashi cuma bercanda? Dan lagi darimana Akashi mempelajari kata-kata semacam 'kekasih'?

Sekarang Kuroko bingung harus menjawab apa. Akashi itu masih kecil. Saat dia sudah dewasa nanti Kuroko pasti sudah tua dan tidak mungkin mereka bisa jadi sepasang kekasih.

Pikiran Kuroko kembali lagi menyadarkannya, Akashi cuma anak-anak.

"Baiklah, aku akan jadi kekasih Akashi-kun," kata Kuroko lembut. "Tapi hanya kalau Akashi-kun jadi pelukis terkenal saja, ya."

"Ya," Akashi tersenyum penuh semangat.

* * *

Hari semakin sore dan sudah waktunya murid-murid kindergarden pulang. Setelah murid-murid sudah pulang semua, barulah Kuroko pulang.

Di perjalanan pulang, Kuroko terus memikirkan Akashi. Aneh memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi, perkataan Akashi malah membuatnya selalu memikirkan anak bersurai merah itu.

Kuroko juga tidak mengerti. Mungkinkah dia juga menyukai Akashi, tapi bukan sebagai murid. Kuroko menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Bagaimana mungkin dia menyukai anak kecil? Jadi selama ini dia pedofil?

Dia bukan pedofil. Menurut Kuroko, Akashi berbeda. Selain matanya yang unik. Sikap Akashi padanya juga membuat Kuroko merasa nyaman, dia jadi merasa dibutuhkan.

Kuroko terus melamun tanpa dia sadari lampu lalu lintas bagi pejalan kaki sudah berwarna merah. Orang-orang di sana berteriak menyuruh Kuroko untuk segera menyingkir dari jalan.

Terlambat. Begitu Kuroko sadar dari lamunannya, sebuah truk tengah melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Brak!

...

Manik aquamarine milik Kuroko telihat sayu. Dia melihat sekelilingnya yang di dominasi berwarna putih dengan peralatan aneh bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Dia sadar kalau dia sudah berada di rumah sakit.

Kejadian tadi seperti berlalu begitu cepat.

Kepalanya begitu sakit, tangan dan kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Mungkinkah dia lumpuh?

"Yo."

Sebuah suara membuat Kuroko menoleh ke arah jendela. Di sana berdiri seorang pria berbadan besar tengah menyeringai padanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Kuroko lemah.

"Sebelum waktunya tiba aku rasa waktunya masih cukup untuk memperkenalkan diri," pria itu menghampiri Kuroko yang terbaring lemas dengan perban dimana-mana. "Aku Kagami Taiga."

Kuroko merasa tubuhnya lemas jadi belum sanggup bertanya lebih banyak lagi akhirnya memilih untuk diam.

Kagami mengeluarkan kertas dari sakunya menatap kertas itu kemudian bergantian menatap Kuroko.

"Kau benar Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Kuroko hanya menganguk.

"Baguslah aku tidak salah," Kagami kembali memasukan kertas ke dalam sakunya. "Kau sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada keluargamu sebelum aku benar-benar menjemputmu?"

Kuroko terdiam. Salam perpisahan? Menjemput? Apa maksudnya?

"Pasti tidak sempat, ya hahaha," Kagami malah tertawa setelah mendapat pandangan bingung dari Kuroko. "Kematian tidak pernah datang terlambat jadi tidak ada waktu untuk mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' puhh… manusia memang menarik."

Kagami menatap singkat jam tangannya.

"Tinggal beberapa menit sebelum kau benar-benar pergi ke surga."

"Surga?" Kuroko memaksakan diri untuk bicara walaupun suaranya terdengar serak. "Berarti tidak lama lagi aku…"

"Ya, kau akan mati."

…

Kagami bisa menangkap ekspresi ketakutan dari wajah Kuroko. Dia sangat suka ekspresi itu. Manusia memang menarik, begitu dihadapkan dengan kematian mereka akan berusaha untuk menghindarinya. Padahal sia-sia saja.

Kematian tidak pernah memandang siapa pun di depannya. Tidak peduli kaya atau miskin, cantik atau jelek, semuanya sama dihadapan kematian.

"Begitu," Kuroko memejamkan matanya, bulir air mata sedikit terlihat dari sudut matanya. "Berarti bisa dibilang kalau Kagami-kun itu malaikat pencabut nyawa?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu," Kagami agak sedikit kaget melihat sikap Kuroko, meskipun dia merasa ketakutan tapi Kuroko terlihat begitu tenang.

Berbeda dari manusia-manusia yang pernah dia jemput sebelumnya. Mereka akan berontak dan mencoba melarikan diri meski mereka tidak bisa berjalan. Mereka akan berteriak histeris, menangis tersedu-sedu, memanggil pertolongan dari orang yang berharga buat mereka.

Kuroko memang berbeda.

Kuroko membuka sedikit matanya kemudian menatap Kagami. "Kupikir malaikat pencabut nyawa itu menyeramkan dan punya sayap tapi ternyata berbeda dari bayanganku."

"Aku punya sayap, kok tapi tidak kelihatan," kata Kagami.

"Kau tidak membawa sabit?"

Kagami terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos Kuroko. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mencabut nyawaku. Memangnya untuk apa lagi?"

Sekarang Kagami malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kuroko begitu polos. Memangnya berapa umur pemuda baby blue itu? Malaikat membawa sabit itu ada pada khayalan anak kecil.

"Belum pernah ada manusia yang mengajakku tertawa begini," kata Kagami berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu tertawa, Kagami-kun saja yang tertawa sendiri," kata Kuroko datar.

Untuk pertama kalinya buat Kagami dia tertawa seperti ini. Entah kenapa Kagami merasa kalau Kuroko itu lebih menarik dari manusia yang lain.

Kagami jadi ingin memiliki Kuroko, bukan berarti dia menaruh perasan pada pemuda baby blue itu. Shinigami tidak punya hati jadi Kagami tidak bisa merasakan perasaan apa pun seperti manusia.

"Kau menarik, kurasa aku akan menolongmu."

"Menolongku? Apa maksudnya?"

Kagami melirik jam tangannya lagi lalu menghela napas berat.

"Karena kau mengajakku ngobrol, waktu kematianmu jadi terlewat."

"Maaf," kata Kuroko lemah.

Kagami jadi langsung salah tingkah ketika Kuroko meminta maaf padanya.

"Tidak usah minta maaf, lagi pula minatku untuk menjemputmu sudah hilang," kata Kagami kemudian dia duduk di kursi dekat kasur Kuroko.

"Berarti aku tidak jadi mati?" terdengar sedikit kelegaan di nada bicara Kuroko.

"Tentu saja jadi, kalau ada Shinigami yang gagal menjalankan tugasnya, Shinigami yang lain akan menggantikannya beberapa menit setelah Shinigami yang pertama gagal."

Kuroko menghela napas kecewa, kemudian dia merasakan tangan dingin menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

"Tidak usah khawatir, sudah kubilang, 'kan kalau aku akan menolongmu tapi ada syarat yang harus kau setujui."

"Apa itu?"

"Keberadaanmu harus dihapus."

…

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Bukannya sudah jelas?" Kagami memutar bola matanya. "Keberadaan sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya yang sekarang akan dihapus. Semua orang yang mengenalmu atau pun pernah bertemu denganmu akan melupakanmu. Tidak ada lagi orang yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya di dunia ini."

Kuroko menatap keheranan sekaligus sedih. Dia heran bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Orang-orang akan melupakannya? Memang menyakitkan tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi kalau dia mati dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan anak itu.

_Akashi-kun_

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa, aku ini Shinigami, aku punya kekuatan. Kau akan terlahir sebagai orang baru."

Terlahir sebagai orang baru? Memang kedengarannya aneh tapi Kuroko juga tidak ingin mati. Pilihan yang diberikan Kagami memang mengutungkannya.

"Baiklah aku setuju," kata Kuroko mantap.

Kagami tersenyum–menyeringai sekarang.

"Aku tahu, kau belum ingin mati soalnya kau menyukai anak bermata merah itu kan?"

Wajah Kuroko langsung memanas mendengar hal itu dari Kagami. Bagaimana dia bisa kenal dengan Akashi?

"Bagaimana kau tahu soal Akashi-kun?"

"Oh namanya Akashi, tadi saat perjalanan ke sini aku melihatnya menangis histeris sambil menyebut namamu."

Hati Kuroko terasa mencelos. Akashi menangis karenanya? Kuroko langsung jadi merasa bersalah pada anak bersurai merah itu. Sebenarnya Kuroko sangat tidak ingin Akashi menangis.

"Jadi kau menyukainya?" tanya Kagami lagi.

"Entahlah."

"Berarti jawabannya 'iya', bukan?"

Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain menghindari tatapan Kagami. Bahkan Kuroko sendiri tidak tahu dia menyukai Akashi atau tidak.

"Dan berjanjilah satu hal," lanjut Kagami, buru-buru Kuroko menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. "Jangan pernah mencoba untuk meninggalkanku."

Kagami yang memberikan harapan hidup padanya. Jadi Kuroko harus menjanjikan hal itu pada Kagami.

"Ya, aku janji."

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Kuroko pun menghilang. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana dia menghilang bahkan bisa di bilang mereka yang mengenalnya juga tidak tahu kalau salah satu teman mereka menghilang.

Keberadaan Kuroko bagaikan debu yang ditiup angin yang menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak.

Sudah 13 tahun Kuroko tinggal bersama Kagami. Dia hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan pria beralis dobel itu. Kedua orang tua yang melahirkan Kuroko sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan yang Kuroko tahu pasti Kagami terlibat di dalamnya.

Dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Kagami. Pria itu begitu baik padanya. Dia menyediakan segala kebutuhan Kuroko.

Meskipun Kuroko masih kecil tapi memori dan jalan pikirannya masih seperti saat dia hidup dulu.

Selama menjadi 'orang baru' Kuroko belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan Akashi. Kuroko penasaran apa Akashi juga lupa padanya? Bagaimana wajah Akashi ketika sudah dewasa? Apa Akashi sudah jadi pelukis seperti janjinya dulu?

"Aku ingin bertemu Akashi-kun."

Kalimat itulah yang terus digumamkan Kuroko ketika ia mengingat Akashi.

…

Bosan menunggu Kagami kembali dari pekerjaannya, Kuroko menyalakan televisi di ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa.

Tangannya sibuk mengganti-ganti chanel yang sekiranya ada yang menampilkan acara bagus.

Seketika tangannya terhenti ketika terdengar berita tentang lukisan.

'–_hadirilah pameran lukisan Kyoto! Banyak pelukis terkenal kota yang memajang karya mereka di sini! Dan untuk yang paling ditunggu…'_

Manik aquamarine Kuroko membulat sempurna ketika layar tv di sorot pada pemuda bersurai merah yang memilik manik heterochrome persis seperti Akashi yang tengah membungkuk hormat pada pembawa acara.

'… _Akashi Seijuurou pelukis yang tengah naik daun ini akan datang di pameran lukisan!'_

Hati Kuroko mencelos, dia mencengkram dadanya untuk menahan perasaan meluap di sana. Dia senang akhirnya Akashi bisa jadi pelukis seperti impiannya dulu. Dia ingin bertemu Akashi tapi…

Apakah Akashi mengingatnya?

Meskipun tidak, bertemu dengan Akashi saja sudah cukup buat Kuroko.

Kuroko memutuskan untuk datang ke pameran itu. Apa pun yang terjadi dia harus bertemu Akashi sekaligus memastikan perasaannya 13 tahun yang lalu.

"_Tunggulah Akashi-kun."_

.

.

.

TBC!

(a/n) apa sudah nyambung dengan chapter 1 dan 2? maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepat, takut wordnya malah kebanykan dan jadinya membosankan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, fav, follow, dan review chapter sebelumnya.

_See you next chapter!_


End file.
